Yugi Goes To Tokyo
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when Yugi meets the Sailor Scotts? Read to find out.
1. Part One

**"Yugi Goes To Tokyo"**

**Summary: What happens when Yugi meets the Sailor Scotts? Read to find out.**

**Yami to Yugi and all of Yugi's incarnations.**

**Yugi and all of his incarnations to Yami.**

**Egyptian.**

**#Arabic.#**

**"English"**

**((AUTORS NOTES.))**

**(Translations.)**

**Mental actions.**

♠♣♥♦

**CHAPTER 1**

**"The New Tournament"**

**Yami was trying to wake up Yugi. **

**"Yugi, wake up we still have to pack for the Duel Monsters Tournament in New York City. It's next week remember?" Yami asked. **

**Yami looked at the ground in defeat. **

**'Lucky thing it's a Saturday.' Yami thought to himself. **

**Yugi shot out of bed. **

**"What's this tournament called again?" Yugi asked. **

**"I think they call it the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament." Yami said. **

**"Interesting name for a tournament. Where is the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament at again?" Yugi asked. **

**"New York City." Yami said. **

**"Oh, right." Yugi said getting out of bed. **

**Gramps opened the door Yugi's room slightly. **

**"Are you awake, Yugi?" Gramps asked. **

**Then Gramps walked in. Yugi smiled at Gramps. **

**"Good mourning grandpa." Yugi said. **

**Gramps smiled back at Yugi. **

**"Good mourning, Yugi." Gramps said. **

**"I was gonna start packing for the Duel Monsters Tournament in New York City." Yugi said. **

**"That's right it is next week isn't it?" Gramps asked. **

**"Yeah." Yugi said. **

**"What's it called?" Gramps asked. **

**"It's called the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament." Yugi said. **

**"Isn't the Dark Magician your favorite card?" Gramps asked. **

**Yugi smiled at Gramps. **

**"Yep, it is." Yugi said. **

**"Are you gonna keep the Egyptian God Cards in your deck?" Gramps asked. **

**"I hadn't thought about that." Yugi said looking at Yami standing next to him in spirit form. **

**Should we leave the Egyptian God Cards in our deck? **

**If we get into a tough spot it would be handy to have them. **

**"Yeah, I am. Why?" Yugi asked. **

**"No reason. Oh, that reminds me Joey, Téa, and Tristin are here." Gramps said as Yugi came out of the bathroom dressed. **

**"Great." Yugi said excitedly. **

**Then Yugi ran downstairs. Yugi then flung the door open and smiled at the gang. **

**"Hi, guys." He said. **

**"Yo, Yug." Joey said. **

**"Hi, Yugi." Téa said. **

**"Hey, Yugi." Tristin said. **

**"Ya ready for dat Duel Monsters Tournament in NYC?" Joey asked. **

**"Yeah, you?" Yugi asked. **

**"Yep." Joey said. **

**"Good." Yugi said. **

**"Dis should be more fun den Battle City and Duelist Kingdom." Joey said. **

**"Yep." Yugi said. **

**"Yugi, ya haven't said much. Ya OK?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"I'm fine." Yugi said. **

**"Ya sure?" Joey asked. **

**"Yeah." Yugi said. **

**"OK." Joey said reluctantly dropping the subject. **

**Then the group walked next door to Duke's game shop. **

**"Hey, Duke." Yugi said as they walked in. **

**"Yo, guys." Duke said.**

**Yugi smiled at Duke. Duke smiled back at Yugi. Joey was hanging back slightly watching Yugi carefully. Yugi looked flushed. Yugi's face was dripping with sweat. Téa put a hand on Yugi's forehead. **

**"I'm fine." Yugi lied. **

**"You're not fine, Yugi! You're burning up!" Téa exclaimed. **

**"We should get him home then. Are you coming Joey?" Tristin asked picking up the semi-conscious Yugi. "Hold on Yugi, you'll be home in a minute." He said. **

**Joey ran over worriedly. Then Tristin carrying Yugi ran out of Duke Game shop followed closely by Joey. Yami appeared in spirit form and of course only Yugi could see or hear him Yami ran next to Tristin staring at Yugi with worry on his face. **

**"Yugi, hang on, please." Yami pled. **

**I'll be fine, in a minute. **

**Yami frowned. **

**"Yugi, don't try to lie to me. I've always been able to see through your lies and you know it." Yami said. **

**I'll be fine, in time for the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament, I promise. **

**"OK." Yami said reluctantly dropping the subject. **

**Joey quickly opened the door to the Kame Game Shop and Tristin ran in. Gramps gasped at the sight of his grandson. **

**"What happened!?!" Gramps demanded. **

**"Yug's sick." Joey said. **

**Then Gramps walked over and gently placed his hand on Yugi's forehead to check for a fever. **

**"Let's put him in bed." Gramps said. **

**Tristin carried Yugi upstairs and put him in his bed, Yami followed Tristin upstairs. Then Tristin ran over to Gramps. Yugi groaned in obvious pain. Joey was by his side before anyone else could react, and was looking at Yugi sadly. **

**"Yug, can ya hear me?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"It...hurts...Joey." Yugi gasped out. **

**Yugi's body was shaking because of the pain. Yami frowned looking at Yugi on the bed sadly. Yugi's breath was becoming ragged. **

**"It's OK, man." Joey said. **

**Then Joey looked away from Yugi and over his shoulder at Gramps. **

**"What do we do, Gramps?" Joey asked with worry in his voice. **

**"I don't know, Joseph. I just don't know." Gramps said shaking his head. **

**"Hang on, Yug." Joey pled. **

**A woman appeared behind Gramps. Yugi jumped out of his bed despite the pain he was in. **

**"You!" Yugi hissed out. **

**"You know her?" Gramps asked. **

**"Unfortunately, yes." Yugi said. **

**"Hey, Yug. She's dressed like one of dose punks dat da Sailor Millennium is supposed ta crush everytime." Joey said. **

**Yugi glanced at Joey, then at Tristin, and then at Gramps. **

**I have to protect them and to hell with my secret identity. **

**"Are you sure, Yugi?" Yami asked. **

**Positive. **

**Yugi put his hand behind his back and pulled out a pen that had the Eye Of Horus on the top. **

**"Millennium star power!" Yugi shouted. **

**Then a black ribbon appeared and Yugi swirled it around him. Yugi's hair turned jet black; his eyes turned from their normal amethyst color too completely black with absolutely no white. There was a blinding flash and when it faded, Yugi was standing there much more muscular then usual and was wearing a skintight black leather jumpsuit, and was wearing a crown like Yami's, the jumpsuit had a golden Eye Of Horus on it. Yugi narrowed his eyes at the women. **

**"What do you want, Jade?" Sailor Millennium asked. ((Sailor Millennium is basically the Yugi we all know and love. But, with a much deeper voice then he normally has.)) **

**Joey, Tristin, and Gramps gasped. **

**'Yug's Sailor Millennium.' Joey thought to himself. **

**"I'm not here to fight, I was sent with a message for you." Jade said. **

**"Then give me the message and get the hell out of here." Sailor Millennium said. **

**"Fine, if you want to live you must win the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament." Jade said. **

**"What da hell do ya mean!?!" Joey demanded. **

**"Simple during 5 of those duel you have at Domino High School during lunch we poisoned his lunch. And the only way to get the antidote is to win the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament, then we'll give it to him." Jade said. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. ((Still Sailor Millennium.)) **

**"You'll pay for that." Yami growled out. **

**"Well, if it isn't Pharaoh Yami." Jade said. "The poison won't effect you only Yugi, if his soul dies you'll just take over his body permanently." She said. **

**"I won't let that happen." Yami growled out. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi lunched at her and she disappeared. **

**"Damn it to hell!" Sailor Millennium shouted punching the wall as hard as he could in anger. **

**Then Yugi fell to his knees, gasping in pain. **

**"Yug!" Joey exclaimed running over to Yugi and helped him up. **

**Then Yugi took his hand to his shoulder and, there was another blinding flashed and Yugi was dressed in his normal clothing again and Yugi's hair had turned back to its normal tri-color, and his eyes to their normal amethyst color. **

**"Are ya ok, Yug?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"I'm fine, Joey." Yugi said. **

**Joey helped Yugi back to his bed. Yugi layed down and looked at Joey. **

**"Try and rest, Yug." Joey said.**

**"But, I still need to pack for the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament." Yugi said. **

**Then let me take over. **

**Are you sure? **

**Yes, let me take over while you rest. **

**OK. **

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami. **

**"You guys should probably head home." Yami said sadly. **

**"Right." Joey said. "Come on." He said grabbing Tristin and pulling him out of the room. **

**Yami sat up, and Yugi stayed laying on the bed in spirit form. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gramps followed Joey, and Tristin out. Then Yami walked over to the closet and started packing.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi groaned. Yami rushed over to the bed and kneeled next to it and held Yugi's hand. **

**"Easy, Yugi, safe your strength." Yami said. **

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes then looked at Yami. **

**Yami, it hurts. **

**"I know. If I could make it go away I would." Yami said sadly. **

**I know that, Yami. **

**"Try and go back to sleep." Yami said with worry in his voice. **

**I'll try. **

**Then Yugi's eyes closed and he fell asleep again. Yami went back to packing.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Yami finished packing. Yugi was struggling to breathe. Yami rushed over to Yugi's bedside. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern. **

**Then Yami took Yugi's hand trying to comfort him. Yugi's every thought was coming out in gasps inside of Yami's minds. **

**It's...so...hard...to...breathe...Yami. **

**"Hold on, Yugi." Yami pled. **

**I'll...try. **

**Yami frowned. **

**'If this poison kills Yugi. Those Nega-verse basters will regret it.' Yami thought. **

**Gramps walked in. **

**"How is he?" Gramps asked with deep concern. **

**Yami shook his head. **

**"He's not doing too well." Yami said sadly. **

**"Any ideas on how to help him stay alive long enough for you to get the antidote?" Gramps asked. **

**"Just one." Yami said. **

**Yami pulled the transformation pen out. **

**"Artemis, are you there?" Yami asked. **

**"Yugi?" Artemis asked. **

**"No." Yami said. **

**"Yami, what is it? You never contact me." Artemis said. **

**"I know, there's a problem. The Nega-verse poisoned Yugi. They're forcing us to win a Duel Monsters Tournament that's being held in New York City." Yami explained. **

**"I see. I'll send the other sailor scouts to meet you guys near the train station. I'll tell them that the Nega-verse is after Yugi Motou and that they need to protect him." Artemis said. **

**"OK." Yami said and put the pen away.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**"I've been thinking Yami." Gramps said. **

**"What is it?" Yami asked looking away from his Hiraki who was in a painful sleep. **

**"Maybe, I should keep you home from school for now." Gramps said sadly. **

**"That might be best." Yami said sadly. **

**Gramps nodded and walked out of the room. **

**"Hold on, Yugi." Yami pled. **

**Yugi was tossing and turning.**

**A WEEK LATER**

**The gang met at the Domino train station. Yugi was in control again and stumbled towards the train. **

**"Yug, maybe ya should let Yami take over." Joey said.**

**I agree, Yugi. **

**"I can make it to the train." Yugi said. **

**I'm sorry, Yugi. I promised you I'd never go against your wish again at Duelist Kingdom. But, this is for your own good. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yugi appeared in spirit form. Then Yugi collapsed into Yami's arms. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern. **

**Yami kneeled still holding on to Yugi. **

**"What's wrong!?!" Joey demanded. **

**Yami was very concerned for Yugi. **

**Yugi!!! **

**Yami shook Yugi for a minute before looking up at Joey. **

**"What da hell is goin' on!?!" Joey demanded. **

**"I can't wake up Yugi." Yami said sadly. **

**Joey and the others froze. "What?" They asked in unison with worry in their voices. **

**"I think he's slipped into a coma." Yami said sadly. **

**"Oh, man." Joey said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it. **

**"This way we can get to the train. Besides maybe being inside the Millennium Puzzle like this may help Yugi." Yami said. **

**"We can only hope." Tristin said sadly.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER ON THE TRAIN**

**Yugi appeared in spirit form, and Yami looked at him. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back at Yugi. **

**"You look like you're feeling better." Yami said.**

**Joey and Téa were playing duel monster and looked at Yami in confusion. **

**"Yugi's awake, now." Yami explained. **

**I am feeling better. **

**Yami's smile widens. **

**"Great!" Yami exclaimed. **

**The others stared at Yami blinking in confusion. **

**"Yugi's feeling better." Yami explained. **

**"What? Dat's great!" Joey exclaimed. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. **

**"Is it me or did Yugi get really quite?" Tristin asked. **

**"He did, I noticed it too." Téa said. **

**"Yug, what's up?" Joey asked with concern. **

**Yugi looked at Joey and frowned. **

**"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"Yugi, are you alright?" Téa asked with concern. **

**Yugi shook his head. Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked with concern.**

**Yami, I... **

**Yugi started thinking to Yami. **

**"Why aren't you speaking?" Yami asked in confusion. **

**I can't ever since I woke up I haven't been able to speak. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. The others stared at Yami in shock. **

**"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Yami asked teasing the gang. **

**Yugi gave Yami an annoyed look. **

**"Sorry, Yugi." Yami said. **

**Yami, I thought we agreed you wouldn't take physical form in front of the guys. **

**"Right now we don't have a choice." Yami said. **

**But,... **

**"Don't argue with me on this Yugi." Yami said cutting Yugi's off mid thought. **

**OK, you win. **

**"I'm glad you agree." Yami said smiling at Yugi. **

**Yugi smiled back at Yami. **

**"Uh, Yami? Yugi, didn't say anything." Joey said. **

**"Not out loud. He and I can talk to eachother in our minds. And he can't speak out loud. We don't know why, maybe it's a side effect of the poison or maybe being put in the Millennium Puzzle like he was." Yami said. **

**The gang frowned. **

**"I'm sure it's only temporary." Yami added. **

**I hope you're right. **

**Yami turned to face Yugi. **

**"I know I am, Yugi." Yami said. **

**Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi. The conductor's voice came over the loud speakers announcing they would be in New York City in 10 minutes. **

**"Maybe I should take over, Yugi." Yami said. **

**Yugi nodded. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. **

**"This will be best for now, and I think it would be best if you not call me Yami, for now." Yami said. **

**"OK." They said in unison. **

**"Good." Yami said as the train arrived at the train station in New York City.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**They filed out of the train. Then Artemis ran up to Yami. Mina ran after him. **

**"I'm so sorry, he never does that." Mina said and the other sailor scouts ran up in their street clothes. **

**"Hello, Artemis, Luna." Yami whispered to them. **

**"Yami, why are you still in control?" Artemis asked in a whisper. **

**"Yugi, can't speak right now." Yami whispered to Artemis. **

**Then Yugi appeared in spirit form. **

**"My name's Mina." She said offering her hand to Yami. **

**"Hello, Mina." Yami said taking her extended hand. **

**"I'm Lita." She said offering her hand. **

**"Hello, Lita." Yami said taking her extended hand. **

**"I'm Ray." She said offering her hand. **

**"Hello, Ray." Yami said taking her extended hand. **

**"I'm Amy." She said offering her hand. **

**"Hello, Amy." Yami said taking her extended hand. **

**"I'm Serena." She said offering her hand. **

**"Hello, Serena." Yami said taking her extended hand. **

**Serena is Sailor Moon, Ray is Sailor Mars, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and Mina is Sailor Venus. **

**"Hey, you're Yugi Motou right from Domino?" Amy asked. **

**Yami nodded. **

**"We heard a rumor that there was a Sailor Scout in Domino." Serena said. **

**"It's no rumor." Yami said. **

**"Wow." Lita said. **

**"He's called Sailor Millennium." Yami said. **

**"Wow, cool." Serena said. **

**"Yami, I can talk again." Yugi said happily. **

**That's great, Yugi. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi took control over from Yami. **

**"Serena, Lita, Mina, Ray and Amy, I know your secret." Yugi said. **

**"What secret?" Serena asked nervously. **

**"You're the Sailor Scouts. Serena you're Sailor Moon, Mina you're Sailor Venus, Lita you're Sailor Jupiter, Amy you're Sailor Mercury, and Ray you're Sailor Mars." Yugi said. **

**The group looked shocked. Artemis walked over to Yugi. **

**"Yugi, what the hell are you doing!?!" Artemis demanded. **

**Jade appeared. Yugi put his hand behind his back and pulled out his transformation pen, he raised the pen above his head. **

**"Millennium star power!" Yugi shouted. **

**Then Yugi transformed into the Millennium Star Sailor Scout. **

**"Leave, Jade." Sailor Millennium hissed. **

**"Why should I?" Jade asked. **

**"Because, if you don't I won't be responsible for what Yami will do to you." Sailor Millennium said. **

**Jade backed away and disappeared. Yugi chuckled slightly. **

**"Yug, ya ok?" Joey asked with concern. **

**Yugi nodded took his hand to his shoulder and there was a bright flash and Yugi was back in his normal clothes, and his hair and eyes were back to normal. Then Yugi smiled at **

**the Sailor Scouts. **

**"That's how I knew who you were." Yugi said. **

**The Sailor Scouts smiled at Yugi. **

**"Good to know." Serena said. **

**"And you can trust my friends here, they're not going to tell anyone." Yugi said. **

**"OK." Serena said. **

**"Good. Now, if you excuse me, my friends and I need to go to the hotel and then Joey and I have to prepare for the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament." Yugi said. **

**Then Yugi and the gang started to walk off. Serena grabbed Yugi's wrist. **

**"Hey, be careful. OK?" Serena asked. **

**Yugi looked at Serena. Then Yugi nodded.  
**

**"I always am." Yugi said and walked away. **

**Yugi went to his hotel room. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back at Yugi. **

**"What do you say to a duel?" Yami asked. **

**"Sounds like fun." Yugi said. **

**"Let's go see Joey." Yami said. **

**"OK." Yugi said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then Yami walked out of the hotel room and to Joey's hotel room door. Yami knocked on the door. Joey answered it. **

**"Hey, Yug." Joey said smiling at Yami. **

**"Hey, Joey." Yami said. **

**"What's up, Yug?" Joey asked. **

**"We wanted to know if you wanted to duel, and don't worry we won't use any of the Egyptian God Cards on you." Yami said. **

**"OK." Joey said. **

**"Good." Yami said. **

**"Let's duel!" They exclaimed in unison. **

**"I'll go first. I summon King's Knight. Which means I can summon my Queen's Knight, since both are on the field I can summon Jack's Knight, all in defense mode. Now I end my turn." Yami said. **

**"I play Flaming Swordsmen in attack mode, and play Salamandra. Flaming Swordsmen attack his Jack's knight." Joey said. **

**Jack's Knight was destroyed. Yami smirked cockily. Then Yugi appeared in spirit form. **

**"Yami?" Yugi asked obvious pain on his face. **

**Yami looked at Yugi with worry evintent on his face. **

**Are you alright, Yugi? **

**Yugi looked at Yami like he was about to pass out. **

**"Yugi!" Yami gasped. **

**Yugi fell to his knees...**

♠♣♥♦

**"Chapter 2"**

**"The Trouble Begins" **

**THE NEXT DAY**

**The Sailor Scout were talking to Yugi and they were attacked by the Nega-verse. Yugi transformed into the Sailor Millennium. **

**Hiraki, look out!!! **

**Right. **

**Sailor Millennium dodged that attack. Then the Nega-verse attacked Sailor Millennium again. **

**"Yugi!!!" Sailor Venus shouted. **

**Sailor Millennium dodged the attack. Sailor Millennium glanced at Sailor Venus. **

**"Thanks." Sailor Millennium said. **

**Soon there was a blinding flash and Sailor Moon and Sailor Millennium disappeared. **

**"Oh no." Sailor Mars said. **

**"Yug!" Joey exclaimed. **

**"What'll they do ta 'im!?!" He demanded. **

**"I don't know." Sailor Mercury said.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Sailor Moon woke up and Sailor Millennium was nowhere in sight or so she thought a figure stood nearby in the shadows. **

**"I see you are a wake." The dark figure said. **

**"Who are you!?! What have you done to Yugi!?!" Sailor Moon demanded. **

**Then the shadows moved seemingly by themselves revealing what looked to be Yugi, he was back in his normal clothes, but something was different about him. **

**"Yugi!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. **

**"The name is Oiris the Nega-verse reverted the boy to his first incarnation. But, they could not control the likes of me." He said. **

**Sailor Moon gasped when she saw Yugi's eyes were a golden color. **

**"Oiris, let me go." Sailor Moon pled. **

**Yugi! **

**Yugi no longer exists. I am all that is left of him. **

**Yami's eyes widen in shock and horror.**

**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS**

**Joey gasped. **

**"What's wrong, Joey?" Tristin asked. **

**"It's Yugi." Joey said. **

**A pillar of fog suddenly appeared behind Joey, then 2 balls of white light swirled in the fog and Oiris appeared and the fog disappeared. **

**"Did somebody say my name?" Oiris asked. **

**"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"My name is not Yugi anymore." Oiris said. **

**"Den what is it?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"The Nega-verse reverted Yugi to his first incarnation, that is who I am. I was alive 10,000 years ago, I am Oiris the former king of the Egyptian gods." He said. **

**"What?" Téa asked. **

**Yugi, please snap out of it. **

**He can not. **

**NO!!! **

**Get use to it, Pharaoh. **

**YOU'RE WRONG!!! **

**No I am not. **

**Yes, you are. **

**Your light is never coming back. **

**NO!!! **

**My hold over this vessel is far too strong. **

**NO, IT CAN'T BE!!! I WON'T LOSE HIM!!! I WON'T LET YUGI DOWN AGAIN, I LOST HIM BEFORE AND I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!!! **

**You already have lost little Yugi and this time he is never coming back. **

**NO!!! **

**Even if you did, by some miracle bring little Yugi back he would not be the same guy. **

**No. **

**"Little Yugi is not the only one you know who has changed." Oiris said. **

**Then Oiris snapped his fingers and Serena appeared. **

**"Serena!" Amy exclaimed. **

**Oiris threw an energyball at Ray. Serena threw a lighting bolt at Lita. Lita and Ray managed to dodge the attacks. **

**"There is another I have turned that I believe little Yugi's friends from Domino know." Oiris said. **

**Then Oiris snapped his fingers and a mysterious hood figure appeared next to Oiris. **

**"Who?" Joey asked. **

**"Take off your hood." Oiris said. **

**The mysterious figure nodded and removed the hood. Joey gasped and wished he hadn't asked who it was. Because it was...**

♠♣♥♦

**Chapter 3**

**"The Betrayal"**

**"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed. **

**"That is right." Oiris said. **

**OIRIS!!! **

**OH SHUT UP, PHARAOH!!! **

**NO, I WILL NOT!!! I am not going to allow you, to ruin my Hiraki's life. **

**I DOUBT YOU CAN POSSIBLY BRING BACK THAT LITTLE WEAKLY!!! **

**I CAN AND WILL!!! **

**I doubt it. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then a Sennen Eye appeared on Yami's forehead. Then a wave of shadow magic blasted Oiris into a wall, and Oiris fell to his knees. Serenity shook her head and looked at Joey blinking in confusion. **

**"Joey?" Serenity asked in confusion. **

**Joey sighed in relieve. Yami glared at who he thought was Oiris. **

**"OIRIS!!! That was just low." Yami said in disbelieve. **

**Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion. **

**"Who?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with surprise. **

**Yugi nodded. Serena shook her head and looked at Amy, Ray, Lita and Mina blinking in confusion. **

**"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"Yeah, it's me, Joey. What happened?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**"The Nega-verse kidnapped you and Serena and reverted you to your first incarnation you became power hungry and evil, you put Serena and Serenity under a shadow spell. I got fed-up and blast you into the wall. Doing that not only snapped you out of it but snapped Serena and Serenity out of it as well." Yami said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**Really? **

**Yes, Yugi. **

**Is everyone OK? **

**Yeah, Yugi. **

**Good. **

**I know how you feel. **

**I'm glad. **

**I know. **

**I wonder if it'll happen again. **

**I hope not. **

**Me too. **

**What's on your mind, Yugi? **

**I have a bad feeling we haven't dealt with the last of my incarnation. **

**I see. **

**I hope I'm wrong. **

**So do I. **

**Yami, you had a twin brother when you were Pharaoh. **

**I did? **

**Yes. **

**Wait a minute, Yugi. How could you possible know that? **

**I was him. **

**What!?! **

**We were twin brothers. **

**I can't believe it. **

**I know. **

**How long have you known? **

**5 months. **

**I see. Why didn't you tell me? **

**I thought it would be better if those memories returned to you on their own. **

**Yugi? **

**What? **

**Forget it. **

**I'll try to. **

**Good. **

**Yugi suddenly clutched his head. **

**Yugi, what's wrong!?! **

**I don't know. **

**Yami frowned worriedly at Yugi. **

**Yugi? **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it. Yugi was in some sort of trance. **

**"DADDY, STOP IT!!!" Yugi shouted in fear. **

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with deep concern. **

**Then Yami ran over and looked Yugi in the eyes and they were completely white. **

**"Daddy, stop hurting mommy!" Yugi exclaimed. **

**"But, mommy..." Yugi's voice cut off. **

**Then Yugi ran 5 feet away from Yami and sat down, leaning against the wall and Yami followed him, and sat leaning against the wall next to Yugi. Yugi flinched and covered his ears. **

**"Mommy, get up." Yugi whispered. **

**Yugi flinched again. **

**"Daddy, get up." Yugi whispered. **

**"Oh by Ra." Yami said. **

**Yami had suddenly realized what Yugi had witnessed. Yugi blinked coming out of his trance. **

**"Yugi, how old were you when your parents died?" Yami asked. **

**"7 years old." Yugi said sadly. **

**"And you saw them die?" Yami asked. **

**Yugi nodded sadly. **

**"Oh Yugi." Yami said sadly. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi left it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami was send back in time. Yami was standing next to a doorway, and saw a black haired woman arguing with a blond man. **

**"Virgil, no!!!" Destiny shouted. **

**Then a little boy ran in. The boy shocked Yami because it looked like a younger Yugi. Yami gasped realizing the little boy was Yugi. **

**"DADDY, STOP IT!!!" Chibi-Yugi shouted in fear. **

**"Daddy, stop hurting mommy!" Chibi-Yugi exclaimed. **

**"Yugi, run!!!" Destiny shouted. **

**"But, mommy..." **

**"NOW!!!" Destiny shouted cutting Chibi-Yugi off. **

**Then Chibi-Yugi ran off and hid in a closet. Destiny walked through Yami and started to walk into the kitchen past the closet Chibi-Yugi was in. **

**"VIRGIL!!!" Destiny shouted. **

**Chibi-Yugi flinched and covered his ears as a gunshot rang out and Destiny's body collapsed to the ground and was visible to Chibi-Yugi. **

**"Mommy, get up." Chibi-Yugi whispered. **

**Virgil seemed shocked. **

**"What've I done?" Virgil asked himself in shock. **

**Then Chibi-Yugi flinched again as another gunshot rang out and Virgil's body collapsed to the ground and was visible to Chibi-Yugi. **

**"Daddy, get up." Chibi-Yugi whispered.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**The coroner took the bodies away. Then a detective walked in with 3 cops. **

**"A neighbor said that the Motous had a son. Search the house and find the boy." The detective ordered. **

**Then the 3 cops started searching the house and the detective went into the Virgil's office and started looking through their address book to see if he could find someone that could be a family member. One of the cops opened the closet Chibi-Yugi was hiding in. The cop picked Chibi-Yugi up and carried him in his father office. **

**"I've found him, sir. He was hiding in the closet, and from what I can tell he saw everything." The cop said. **

**"And I've found a family member." The detective said. **

**Then the detective picked up the phone in Virgil's office and dialed the number. Then there was a bright flash and Yami appeared at the Kame Game Shop next to Gramps. **

**"Hello." Gramps said. **

**"Hello, Mr. Motou this is detective Urameshi, with the New York police department." The detective said. **

**"I see." Gramps said. **

**"I'm sorry to say Mr. Motou. But, your son Virgil and daughter in law Destiny have both died." Urameshi said. **

**"What about Yugi?" Gramps asked with deep concern. **

**"He's safe and sound. But, he seems to be in shock." Urameshi said. **

**"What happened to him!?!" Gramps demanded with deep concern in his voice. **

**"For some reason, Virgil shot and killed Destiny, then committed suicide and Yugi saw everything." Urameshi said. **

**"I can't get there until tomorrow." Gramps said sadly. **

**"Hold on a second." Urameshi said. **

**"Take him outside." He said. **

**"Yes, sir." The cop said and carried Chibi-Yugi out of the house. **

**Then there was a bright flash and Yami disappeared from the past and reappeared next to Yugi in spirit form. **

**Yami, after my parents died, grandpa took me to a child psychologist. **

**What did they say? **

**That I was suffering with post traumatic stress disorder. **

**You've never shown symptoms as long as I've known. **

**She prescribed some pills to prevent it and allow me to sleep without the nightmares. **

**And I didn't know about them and left them in Domino. **

**Yeah. **

**Yugi looked at Téa. **

**"Can I borrow your cell for a second, Téa?" Yugi asked. **

**"Sure." Téa said. **

**Then Téa handed her cell phone to Yugi. Yugi called the Kame Game Shop. **

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Gramps said. **

**"Hi, grandpa." Yugi said. **

**"Hi, Yugi." Gramps said. **

**"Uh, grandpa. When Yami was packing for the Crystal Dark Magician Tournament he didn't pack something." Yugi said **

**"He didn't pack your pills did he?" Gramps asked. **

**"No he didn't." Yugi said. **

**"I'll be there in a few hours with them." Gramps said. **

**"Thanks, grandpa. See you later." Yugi said. **

**"You're welcome Yugi, see you later." Gramps said hanging up the phone. **

**Then Yugi hung up Téa's cell and handed it back to her. **

**"What's goin' on, Yug?" Joey asked with concern. **

**Yugi shook his head sadly. **

**"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi lied. **

**Just tell him, he's worried about you. And lying will only make him more worried. **

**I hate to think about what happened. **

**I'll tell them then. **

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami. Yugi appeared in spirit form. **

**"Have you ever wonder about Yugi's parents?" Yami asked. **

**"Yeah." Joey said. **

**"Uh huh." Téa said. **

**"Yep." Tristin said. **

**"It happened when Yugi was 7 years old. He ran into the dinning room where his parents were arguing. He was told to run and he hid in a closet, his father shot his mother and killed her and then shot and killed himself and Yugi saw everything." Yami said sadly. **

**"Oh man." Joey said. **

**"Yugi went to see a child psychologist, who diagnosed him with post traumatic stress disorder." Yami said. **

**"Really?" Joey asked. **

**"Yeah. And she prescribed him some pills to prevent any symptoms from appearing. But, I didn't know about them and didn't pack them." Yami said sadly. **

**"So, dat's why Gramps is comin' ta NYC." Joey said. **

**"Yes." Yami said. **

**Yugi gasped and clutched his head. **

**Yugi? **

**Yami frowned. **

**"Guys, Yugi's starting to show symptoms." Yami said. **

**I'm OK, now. **

**Are you sure? **

**Yeah. **

**Good, you should take over then. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**You, sure you're ok? **

**Yeah. **

**Yugi closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. Yami frowned. **

**That's it! I'm taking over and using shadow magic to get us back to Domino. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared in the Kame Game Shop right behind Gramps. **

**"Hi." Yami said. **

**"Yami?" Gramps asked turning to face Yami. **

**"Yeah. Yugi started to show symptoms and I couldn't stand to see him like that." Yami said. **

**Then Gramps walked upstairs and got Yugi's pills. Gramps walked back downstairs, and up to Yami. **

**"Here they are, Yami." Gramps said. **

**"Thank you." Yami said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. **

**"Here, Yugi, take this." Gramps said. **

**Yugi was still covering his ears and has his eyes closed tightly. **

**YUGI!!! **

**Gramps pulled Yugi's hands from his ears and grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook him. **

**"Grandpa?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**"Yeah, take this, Yugi." Gramps said. **

**Then Gramps put a pill in Yugi's hand and also handed him a glass of water. Yugi quickly took the pill. **

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi covered his ears again, and he had his eyes closed tight. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi frowning. **

**"I thought those pills would help Yugi." Yami said sadly. **

**"They will, Yami. It just takes a couple of days before he returns to normal." Gramps explained. **

**Then Gramps handed the pill bottle to Yami and Yami took the bottle. Then Yami put the bottle in his pocket. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared with the gang and the Sailor Scout. **

**"It will be a few days before Yugi returns to normal." Yami said sadly. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi fell to his knees still covering his ears and has his eyes shut tight. Yugi was shaking. **

**"YUG!!!" Joey shouted running over to Yugi's side. **

**Yugi didn't react. Joey kneeled next to him. **

**"Yugi?" Joey asked with concern. **

**Yugi didn't react. Joey grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. **

**"Joey?" Yugi asked in confusion **

**"Let's get back ta da hotel." Joey said helping Yugi up. **

**Oh Yugi.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi was sitting on his bed covering his ears and keeping his eyes closed tightly and Yami standing in front of him on the floor. Yami frowned worriedly. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi and Yugi went into the Millennium Puzzle. Yami pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and read the instructions. **

**'Take one tablet 3 times daily once in the mourning, afternoon and before bed. Looks like Yugi medication is going to be a little off today. I mean he didn't have his first pill until 2:00 in the afternoon.' Yami thought. **

**Then Yami put the pill bottle back in his pocket. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it and appeared in Yugi's soul room, Yugi was sitting in his soul room on the floor with his eyes closed tight and his ears covered. Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi's side. Then Yami sat next to Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi sadly. **

**"Please, Yugi, snap out of it." Yami pled with worry in his voice. **

**Then Yami moved from next to Yugi to in front of him. Then Yami shook Yugi hopping it would snap him out of it. Yugi blinked and looked at Yami. Yugi looked very frightened. **

**"It's alright, you're safe." Yami said. **

**"Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**"Yeah. Try and stay with me, Yugi." Yami pled. **

**"I'll try." Yugi said. **

**Then Yugi closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. **

**"Damn it." Yami whispered. **

**Yugi, I wish I could help you. **

**Yami stood up and frowned at Yugi sadly. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yugi remained inside the Millennium Puzzle. **

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE**

**After Yami left it Yugi started rocking back and forth and his condition worsened greatly.**

**MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSIDE**

**Yami got off the bed and walked to Joey's hotel room door and knocked, unaware of how much worse Yugi had gotten when he left. Joey answered and frowned when he saw how worried Yami looked. **

**"How's Yug doin'?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"He's not doing any better in fact he seems worse then before." Yami said sadly. **

**Joey frowned worriedly and let Yami in. **

**"What if he's like this the rest of his life?" Yami asked with deep concern. **

**"He won't be. He'll snap outta it, I know it." Joey said. **

**Yugi blinked snapping out of it on his own and appeared in spirit form. **

**Yugi? **

**Yugi nodded. Yami smiled. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**"He was there the day my parents died." Yugi said in disbelieve. **

**"Who was!?!" Joey demanded. **

**"Yami, I saw him but, my mom walked right through him. So, I thought he wasn't real." Yugi said. **

**Yami sighed. **

**You're right, I was send back in time by the Millennium Puzzle. And I was there, when they died. **

**I see. **

**I couldn't have stopped it. **

**I know. **

**Good. **

**Yami, it starting again. **

**Yugi fell to his knees covering his ears and closing his eyes tight. **

**Yugi? **

**"Yug!" Joey exclaimed with worry in his voice and on his face. **

**Yugi didn't react to either of them. Joey grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook him. Yugi didn't react. **

**Yugi, I don't know if you can hear me. But, you seem to be getting worse. **

**Yami sighed. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it. Yami stood up and headed for the door. **

**"What's goin' on?" Joey asked with deep concern. **

**"Yugi seems to be getting worse and from what I can tell, the poison is gone from his system. Which means, physically he'll be fine. But, I've never seen Yugi like this before." Yami said sadly. **

**Then Yami walked out of Joey's hotel room and to Téa's hotel room door and knocked, Téa ran and answered the door. **

**"What's wrong, Yami?" Téa asked with concern. **

**"I need to call Mr. Motou." Yami said. **

**"Why?" Téa asked with worry in her voice. **

**"Yugi is getting worse." Yami said sadly. **

**"Here." Téa said. **

**Then Téa handed Yami her cell phone. Yami turned it on and dialed the Kame Game Shop. **

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Gramps said. **

**"Hi, Mr. Motou, this is Yami." He said. **

**"What is it, Yami?" Gramps asked. **

**"Yugi's getting worse." Yami said. **

**"You two better come home." Gramps said. **

**"For the record the poison is out of Yugi's system now." Yami said. **

**Gramps sighed in relieve. **

**"Bye." Yami said. **

**Then Yami hung up Téa's cell phone, then turned it off. Yami frowned and handed it back to her. Yami sadly walked back to his room then he walked in closing the door behind him. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared in the Kame Game Shop behind Gramps. **

**"We're back." Yami said. **

**"I should see exactly how bad Yugi is." Gramps said. **

**Yami nodded. **

**"OK." Yami said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form and Yugi fell to his knees and stared into space, Yugi was rocking back and forth. **

**Yugi? **

**Yugi didn't react. **

**I have a bad feeling about this. **

**Yami balled up his fist. **

**YUGI!!! **

**Yugi didn't react. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form frowning sadly. Gramps looked over at Yami. **

**"He'll be fine. But, I think maybe we should take drastic measures." Gramps said sadly. **

**"Like what!?!" Yami demanded with deep concern. **

**"Like taking Yugi to a specialist." Gramps said sadly. **

**"You mean taking Yugi to a mental hospital don't you!?!" Yami demanded with worry in his voice and on his face. **

**"Yes, it's not that I want to get rid of him, it's just..." **

**"It'll be the best place for him right now." Yami said sadly cutting off Gramps. **

**Gramps nodded. **

**Please, Yugi, snap out of it. **

**"I just hope he can keep the Millennium Puzzle with him." Yami said sadly. **

**"I'll make sure of it." Gramps said. **

**Yugi? **

**"Let's get Yugi in the car." Gramps said. **

**Yami nodded sadly. Then the two half-dragged and half-carried Yugi to the car and put him in the back seat and Yami got in next to Yugi, Yami buckled up, then Yami buckled Yugi up. Gramps started the car and they quietly drove to the closest mental hospital.**

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**One of them finally spoke. **

**"I think I can handle Yugi. So, you had better get back in the Millennium Puzzle." Gramps said. **

**Yami nodded sadly. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Gramps pulled up to the door of the mental hospital and sadly unbuckled Yugi and half-dragged and half-carried him in. Then the doctor saw Yugi and they took Yugi to a private room. **

**"What is the lad's name?" The doctor asked. **

**"Yugi Motou." Gramps said sadly. **

**"Do you know what he's suffering from?" The doctor asked. **

**"He witnessed the death of his parents and has post traumatic stress disorder. It's never been this bad before, though." Gramps said sadly. **

**"Is there anything else you can tell us?" The doctor asked. **

**"Well, one thing I can tell you is, whatever you do don't take the pendant around Yugi's neck away from him. He would never recover from this if you did." Gramps said. **

**"I'll make a note of that in his chart. You should go home and rest. We'll call you if there's any change." The doctor said.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**The gang's train arrived back in Domino and they quickly went to the Kame Game Shop. Joey, Téa and Tristin ran in the doors of the Kame Game Shop, Gramps was sitting behind the counter starring at a picture. **

**"Gramps?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"Joseph?" Gramps asked trying not to show the sadness he felt. **

**"What's wrong, Gramps? Where's Yug!?!" Joey demanded with deep concern. **

**"He's not here." Gramps said sadly. **

**"What'd ya mean!?!" Joey demanded. **

**"Get in the car. I was about to close shop to go see him." Gramps said. **

**Then Gramps walked over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed. The guys followed Gramps to his car and got in.**

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**They got to the mental hospital, Gramps walked in and the gang followed him. Pretty soon they stopped at a door. Gramps sighed sadly, then he opened the door and went in then the guys followed him. Téa gasped at the state Yugi was in. Yami appeared in spirit form. Yugi was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth stareing at nothing. **

**Yugi, please snap outta it. YUGI!!! **

**Joey ran over to Yugi and tried shaking him. Yugi didn't react. **

**Yugi, please.**

**A MONTH LATER**

**Yugi is still sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. Joey and Téa had gone with Gramps to see how Yugi was doing. Joey started shaking Yugi hopeing this time he'd snap out of it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it. **

**"YUGI!!!" Yami shouted in fear. **

**Then Yami shook Yugi and Yugi blinked and looked at Yami. **

**"Yugi, you're awake." Yami gasped in shock. **

**Yugi nodded. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Yami left it, Yami was still in spirit form. Yugi looked at Joey who was still shaking him. **

**"Yug, you're ok." Joey said in disbelieve. **

**Yugi nodded. Téa and Gramps heaved a sigh of relieve. **

**"Thank goodness." Téa said. **

**Yugi stood up and looked around in confusion. **

**Where are we, Yami? **

**In the Domino mental hospital. Your grandfather and I thought it would be the best place for you while you were catonic. **

**I was catonic? **

**Yes, for a month. **

**Oh man. **

**I was worried sick. I was afraid you'd never snap out of it. **

**Well, I did. **

**Yeah, thank Ra you did. **

**When do you think they'll let us go home? **

**I don't know. **

**It maybe a while before they let us out. **

**It maybe a good idea if you didn't refer to us out loud. **

**Oh right. **

**"Yugi?" Gramps asked with concern. **

**Yugi looked at Gramps and smiled. Gramps smiled back at Yugi. **

**"I'm fine, grandpa." Yugi said. **

**I'm glad you are. **

**"That's great!" Gramps exclaimed. **

**Yugi chuckled. Then Dr. Green walked in and smiled upon seeing how much better Yugi obviously was. **

**"He's snapped out of it, Dr. Green." Gramps said. **

**"We haveta keep Yugi overnight for observation. If all goes well, he can go home tomorrow." Dr. Green said. **

**Thank Ra. **

**Yeah.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Gramps arrived to pick Yugi up. Yugi ran over to Gramps, and Dr. Green walked over to them. **

**"Yugi, you're free to go." Dr. Green said. **

**"Great!" Yugi exclaimed. **

**I'm glad, Yugi. **

**Me too. **

**"Let's go home, grandpa." Yugi said. **

**"Alright." Gramps said. **

**Then the two of them walked out and Yugi got in the backseat of Gramps car, Gramps drove away from the Domino Mental Hospital. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form sitting next to Yugi smiling at both Yugi and Gramps. **

**"I'm so glad you're alright, Yugi." Yami said. **

**"I know." Yugi said smiling back at Yami. **

**I just hope that, that's the last time I'm ever at Domino Mental Hospital. **

**Me too. **

**I know, Yami. **

**Good. **

**Am I ever glad to get outta that place. **

**I know. **

**Good. **

**"We're home, Yugi." Gramps said. **

**"Good." Yugi said happily. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it, and Yugi got out of the car. Then Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop. Yugi smiled happy to be back, then he strolled behind the counter and the phone rang, Yugi answered it. Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yugi said. **

**"Yug, you're home!" Joey exclaimed happily. **

**"Yeah, I am." Yugi said. **

**"This is great!" Joey exclaimed. **

**"I know." Yugi said happily. **

**I do have a major headache. **

**Then go to bed. **

**OK, I will, Yami. **

**"I have a headache, I'll talk to you later, Joey." Yugi said. **

**"OK, Yug." Joey said. **

**Then the two hung up and Yugi walked upstairs followed by Yami and Yugi layed down. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi started tossing and turning. Yami appeared in spirit form. **

**Yugi? **

**Yugi shot out of bed gasping in a cold sweat. **

**"Fatima!" Yugi exclaimed still half asleep. **

**Yugi? **

**Yugi looked at Yami.**

**Huh?**

**Who's Fatima?**

**My twin sister in this life.**

**What?**

**She died along time ago.**

**I see.**

**MEANWHILE WITH MAI VALETINE**

**Mai shot up from bed in a cold sweat.**

**"What the heck was that?" Mai asked herself.**

**"That boy it looked like Yugi but, he was younger." She said.**

**Then Mai's supposed mother walked in and sat on the bed.**

**"Mai, there's something we should've told you along time ago." She said.**

**"What is it?" Mai asked in confusion.**

**"10 years ago we found you. You were hurt and had no memories so, we took you in." She said.**

**"I think I know where my real family is." Mai said.**

**"Where?" She asked.**

**"Domino." Mai said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**"At least that's what my parents told me. But, you know what?" Yugi asked.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

**"I think she's alive." Yugi said.**

**"I see." Yami said.**

**"In fact she looked exactly like Mai Valentine only younger." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, is that possible?" Yami asked.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Yes." Yugi said.**

**"Wow." Yami said.**

**"I know." Yugi said.**

**Yugi closed his eyes and layed back down, falling back asleep.**

**A WEEK LATER IN DOMINO**

**Yugi was working in the shop that day. Then Mai Valentine walked in. Yugi looked up and frowned sadly seeing, who it was. Yugi however quickly put on a false smile.**

**"Hello, Yugi." Mai said.**

**"Hello, Mai." Yugi said trying not to let the sadness show.**

**"Can I talk to you in private?" Mai asked.**

**Yugi looked at his grandpa next to him. Gramps nodded.**

**"Go ahead, Yugi." Gramps said.**

**Then Yugi walked over to Mai.**

**"Follow me." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi walked to his room, followed closely by Mai. Yugi closed the bedroom door behind Mai.**

**"Yugi, I had a strange dream last week." Mai said.**

**"I see." Yugi said.**

**"You were in it." Mai said.**

**"I was?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Yes, so was I. Only we were 6 years old." Mai said.**

**"That wasn't a dream." Yugi said.**

**Yami appeared in spirit form blinking in confusion.**

**Yugi?**

**I was right.**

**"I know. How've ya been, bro?" Mai asked.**

**Yugi smiled at Mai.**

**"Much better, now." Yugi said.**

**Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Yami.**

**It looks like you have your twin sister back.**

**Yeah, I know.**

**"I'm glad you're back." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi?" Mai asked with concern.**

**"Mom and dad said you were dead." Yugi said.**

**"I see." Mai said.**

**"Yeah, then a year after the accident they died." Yugi said sadly.**

**"Oh no." Mai said.**

**"It was all because of the Millennium Ring and the tomb robber." Yugi said in anger.**

**Your father possessed the Millennium Ring?**

**Yes, he did, Yami.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared and reappeared next to Ryou then there was a flash from the Millennium Ring and Yugi had forced Yami-Bakura to take over.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing Yugi!?!" Bakura demanded.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, MURDER!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"Murder?" Bakura asked.**

**"Didn't you realize!?! I'm Yugi Motou as your former host's son." Yugi said in anger.**

**"You mean your...my you've grown." Bakura said.**

**Yugi, calm down.**

**He pulled the trigger not my dad. But, my dad thought he did and killed himself in guilt.**

**"YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"So, what?" Bakura asked coldly.**

**"You baster." Yugi said in anger.**

**Yugi, try and calm down.**

**No.**

**Yugi, please.**

**NO!!!**

**Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger at Bakura, Yugi's eyes instead of their normal color were a deep crimson color.**

**You murdered my mother and caused my father's death, and for that you shall perish. And as for the fact you're in Ryou Bakura's body, I don't give a damn I'll send him to Animus as well. Yugi sneered.**

**Yugi, what the hell the matter with you!?!**

**Then suddenly and mysteriously Mai appeared behind. Yugi smirked eviliy.**

**He must pay for murdering mother!**


	2. Yugi's Revenge

**Chapter 4**

**"Yugi's Revenges"**

**'THIS ISN'T THE WAY!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I don't care.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yugi, please don't do this.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'That was the last time he'll harm my family ever again.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"You killed my mother, didn't you, Nassir" Yugi demanded coldly.**

**"How the hell did you know my real name" Bakura demanded.**

**"It's not bad enough you tried to rob the tomb of Pharaoh Yahiya, and his Queen Rasa." Yugi said in anger. **

**FLASHBACK 5,021 YEARS AGO**

**Pharaoh Atmera, Prince Reiken and Prince Hisham went to the tomb temple of their parents, Nassir tried to kill Reiken. But, his older brother Atmera jumped in between Nassir and Reiken taking the attack. **

**"I will not allow you to hurt them no matter what the cost." Atmera said.**

**"Reiken, get Hisham out of here. That's an order."**

**Reiken's eyes narrowed in determination, Reiken grabbed his little brother Hisham's hand and ran off.**

**"BE CAREFUL" Reiken shouted looking over his shoulder at his brother.**

**Atmera's amethyst eyes narrowed at Nassir in anger. Reiken glanced down at his little brother, his cobalt blue eyes felled with worry. Hisham's icy blue eyes were felled with fear. Then there was a bright glow around Atmera and a wave of shadow magic hit Nassir and his soul was sucked into the Millennium Ring around his neck. Nassir's body collapsed to the ground. Atmera felt himself losing consciousness. Reiken gasped and let go of Hisham's hand and ran back to his brother slowing his descent.**

**"BROTHER, GET UP! WAKE UP" Reiken shouted in panic.**

**Atmera groaned and slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Brother" Reiken asked with deep concern.**

**"Reiken, can you summon Tamer for me" Atmera asked weakly.**

**Reiken nodded. Reiken closed his eyes and focused. Soon a vortex leading to the realm of the beasts appeared and a Tamer the Black Luster Soldier emerged and the vortex closed behind him.**

**"Tamer" Reiken exclaimed.**

**Tamer looked down and gasped seeing his charge seemingly hurt. Tamer rushed over to Atmera's side.**

**"Tamer, promise me you will look after my brother." Atmera pled.**

**"But..."**

**"Please promise me, my old friend." Atmera pled.**

"I promise." Tamer said sadly.

2


End file.
